


Never grow up

by rosalina2124



Category: Are You Afraid of the Dark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Tucker gets hurt in the woods will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????Your little hand's wrapped around my fingerAnd it's so quiet in the world tonightYour little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreamin'So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night lightTo you, everything's funnyYou got nothing to regretI'd give all I have honeyIf you could stay like thatOh, darlin', don't you ever grow upDon't you ever grow upJust stay this littleOh, darlin', don't you ever grow upDon't you ever grow upIt could stay this simpleI won't let nobody hurt youWon't let no one break your heartAnd no one will desert youJust try to never grow upNever grow up





	Never grow up

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand on my shoulder causes me to jump as I realize it’s just Sam and I relax,I’m safe now. We were playing hide and seek in the woods,with everybody,we went our separate ways to hide. I was fine,I had my flashlight,but I fell,I tripped into a hole,and I’m stuck,up to my knee. I can’t get out,I tried,but all I succeeded in doing was tiring myself out,so I decided it was better to wait it out,I knew that Sam and Gary would find me eventually. They have,she’s standing behind me,trying to support me,keep me upright,and he’s in front of me,in older brother mode,trying to figure out how to get me out of here. “Easy Tuck,we got you guy,we’re going to get you out,are you hurt”he asks as I flinch,his flashlight shining in my face. “A little,I think I’m alright Gar,I just twisted my ankle”I say as I feel him prod,trying to see how far down my foot is,it’s not too far,but just enough that I can’t get it out myself. “OK guy,I’m going to hold on to your leg,stabilize it,and Sam is going to pull,it’ll hurt,just let me know if it’s too much”he says as I nod. 

I feel his cold hands wrap around my calf,then she pulls hard,it hurts,but after a few tries I come free,falling back against her. She shifts her weight,to keep me up right,then they sit me down. I’m shaking,it’s pretty chilly out here tonight,and I’m scared,there was a moment there I thought nobody would come for me,that I would be out here all by myself,in the late night,stuck forever. “I know your scared Tuck,we got you I promise,does that hurt”he asks softly as I feel his cold hands prod my ankle,trying to determine the damage done. “A little,y-your hands are cold”I murmur flinching,they’re like ice. “Sorry spud,it looks like you just sprained it,I think we need to get you home,it’s getting late anyways,I’ll carry you on my back”he says softly placing a hand on my shoulder. “OK Gar,I trust you”I say quietly. I let Sam help me stand up,mindful of my ankle,then I get onto his back,arms wrapped around his neck. He get’s his balance,then we bid her goodnight, and we start heading towards home. 

It takes awhile,but we get there,and he slides the backdoor open quietly and we go inside. He takes me to the bathroom,setting me on the counter,then he turns the lights on,closing the door behind him. I let him rummage for first aid supplies,then he comes back over to me with them,and a wet cloth for the scrape on my leg. I let him wipe down my leg,even though it hurts,it’s not as bad as the disinfectant is going to be though. “I know that hurts guy,I need to disinfect it,it’s not going to be pleasant I’m afraid”he says squeezing my knee lightly,he doesn’t want to hurt me,but it’s inevitable this go round,we need to clean this. “It’s ok Gar,do what you need to do”I murmur wincing,this is going to suck,but it needs to be done. I watch as he pours rubbing alchol on to a clean rag,and he presses it against the scrape on my leg as I hiss,it stings. “Deep breath spud,it’s almost done”he says as I take in a breath and I let it out,and the stinging starts to let up. Then he places gauze on it,taping it down,then it’s time to wrap my ankle.

I let him slide my sneaker off of my left foot first,the ankle that is injured,it’s hurting now that the adrenaline has worn off. Then he does the other,setting both shoes on the floor beside him. I let him look at my ankle it’s swollen,and tender. “Well it looks like it’s just a sprain Tuck,like I thought,I’ll get it wrapped up then we can get you to bed”he says softly as I nod,too tired to say anything. I let him wrap it,then it’s time. He picks me up,and I find myself resting my head against his shoulder,seeking comfort. We head to my bedroom,and before I know it we’re there,and he sits me on my bed gently,then he turns on the lamp. I watch as he rummages in my dresser,finding a t shirt and shorts,then he comes back over to me. I let him help me change,too tired to do it myself,then he helps me get under the blankets,and I get settled on my side. “Can you stay Gar,at least until I’m asleep”I ask softly,at 12 I feel like I’m too old to need him to stay,but sometimes I need it,like tonight,I’m a little shook up. “Of course spud,I’ll stay until your asleep”he says carding a hand through my hair lightly. I watch as he shuts of my lamp,then he slips off his shoes,and gets on the bed,laying down on the other side of me. Before I know it I’m out like a light,the last thoughts on my mind being how we’ll explain all of this tomorrow,how I got hurt.


End file.
